1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toy sound reproducing apparatus, and more specifically to a toy phonograph of the type having an annular outer record and an inner record arranged concentrically for simultaneous rotation. Still more specifically, the invention is directed to improvements in a mechanism for shifting a reproducing stylus from the outer to the inner record during playback in such a dual-record toy phonograph.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The dual-record phonograph in question is suitable to be incorporated in a doll or other toy, for reproduction of short sayings or other sounds. Both outer and inner records used in the phonograph are usually of the type having a plurality of grooves recorded therein in the shape of nested spirals, although in some instances the inner record only may be of that type. The phonograph with such records is equipped with a random playback mechanism whereby, as a pickup arm is moved to the perimeter of the outer record before each playing, the reproducing stylus carried thereby is enabled to randomly select and engage one of the nested spiral grooves for playback.
Thus, if the grooves in the inner record are also played back in a random sequence, the entertainment provided by the toy will be further enhanced by the element of surprise arising from the random reproduction of the various recorded sayings in different combinations. If each of the outer and inner records has ten nested spiral grooves formed therein, then, at least theoretically, the sayings recorded in the respective grooves can be played back in a hundred different combinations.
For shifting the reproducing stylus from the outer to the inner record during playback, there has heretofore been employed a pickup arm having a slanting guide surface formed at the bottom of its stylus carrying end, just at the rear of the stylus. The outer and inner records are mounted concentrically on a common turntable, with a slight spacing therebetween and with the grooved top surface of the outer record disposed slightly higher than that of the inner record. As the reproducing stylus leaves the outer record upon completion of playback from one of its grooves, therefore, the guide surface of the pickup arm drops onto the inside shoulder of the outer record and slides down thereover under the weight of the arm and stylus until the stylus engages one of the grooves in the inner record after traveling across the spacing between the two records.
This known stylus shift mechanism has the disadvantage that the guide surface of the pickup arm and the inside shoulder of the outer record are easy to be worn or damaged in use, as the former repeatedly strikes against the latter and slides thereover. As a consequence, the reproducing stylus may become unable to be shifted to a desired position on the inner record or, in the worst case, may be caught between the outer and inner records.